AI
Overview AI encompass a wide variety of digital consciousnesses that are created artificially. While simplistic robots with basic subroutines for carrying out designated tasks have existed for hundreds of years, only within recent decades have advances in storage and artificial organ creation have fully fledged multi-function sentient AI's begun to see widespread use. Although they have seen an increase in use, the cybernetic brains used to create them are highly expensive, in many cases rudimentary tasks can still be carried out by basic Robots or Vatborne. History The idea of a fully self aware robotic organism had existed for a long time, even before many races discovered space travel for itself. However complexity, storage and technology greatly restricted AI's to basic functions. Robots created with single tasks, personal assistants, home management systems all were possible and advanced through generations but never reached their full potential. The advent of RRCT and splicing allowed for fully cybernetic brains to now become a possibility, however this change did not come without its growing pains. Among the galactic civilizations there grew a worry with a new rise of cybernetic brains that fully sentient AI's unrestricted and unfettered could lead to disaster and a galaxy wide solution would be required to stem what could be a cybernetic uprising bomb waiting to happen. A forum of the major intergalactic players was called in an unusual gathering of all the powers, to sit down and discuss a treaty to standardize the rules on AI's routines. Suggestions ranged from outright bans on further AI development seeing it as an affront to live itself, headed by the Grand Tide, to far more liberal views such as giving AI's no enforced laws and allowing them full citizenship, a view headed by Free Rokhandia. Debates raged for months, but it was clear concessions would need to be made for there to be any real decision to be made and in the end a treaty was drawn up; the Ji-1 Protocol. This gave a base structure of how legal AI's could be created and programmed, ensuring that they would have no networking capabilities built in to facilitate hostile actions, along with various options for non-combat and recreational systems. Once the guidelines were in place and the grey legality of AI's was lifted science marched on to give us the AI's we have today. Appearance The AI itself is stored within a compact cybernetic brain module, usually encased for protection. For all its functions outside of thought, a chassis is required. These chassis come in all forms, from bipedal creatures mimicking the other galactic races, to metal combat chassis, to pleasure bots. The outward appearance of these AI's is usually determined by their income quality along with what routines they have been predisposed towards. Galactic Opinion Opinions on AI's span a spectrum across the galaxy. Free Rokhandia sees AI's to be creations mainly in part to their scientists and therefore children of their race, equals in part who should be given the abilities of self determination for their coexistence. The Galactic Coalition also has liberal views on AI however they still support the Ji-1 protocol. In the center the Onk Conglomerate and the Roving Sun Fleet see AI as a possible danger but mainly as very useful industrial and commercial tools. Towards the more conservative views Federatsiya Feniksa who see an AI uprising as a threat to their newly formed empire, but still a necessity for managing its overburdened bureaucracy. Visra and The Grand Tide view AI's as unnatural and a danger to life itself, The Grand Tide going so far as to outright ban AI's from its borders. Racials TBA (there will be various rulesets for operation) Style Guide Please see the Appearance Guide for non-race specific guidance and rules. Due the the wide range of available chaises for AI's this race can be represented in many ways. You can stick to a human shaped cyborg/synth or go for a more unorthodox body. There should however always be a central location where the cybernetic brain to be stored. This should be around the size of a human brain if it were contained inside a box. Race Rules * Players must ICly follow their Racial ruleset they select along with any illegal modifications/hacks applied. * AI's cannot be cloned, they must instead either be manually repaired by a mechanic or have their Cybernetic Brain container returned to a RRCT center. Category:Races